


Weekend in Nopal

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [9]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NADIA, Magic Cock, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: It's Nadia's birthday. Pure smut.





	Weekend in Nopal

Nadia stirred as she felt the bright desert sun shining into the room. She, for once, ignored it in favor of snuggling closer to her wife. The city was thriving now that their ruler didn't drain its coffers for every birthday. Instead, Nadia would take three days off in favor of getting away and having a small, private celebration with her wife. This year, Asra had allowed them to stay at the magician's little getaway in Nopal. This time of year, the desert was extremely cold and the morning dew covered the scenery in a fine layer of frost, but the little sanctuary was warm and cozy. Especially the bed. 

Nadia breathed in the scent of jasmine and honey that clung to her wife's hair. She noted how long Lenore's hair had gotten since they met. It used to be short and choppy, but now it's grown long and silky past her shoulders. Now, it shielded Lenore's face from the world, covering her face and shoulders and their pillow. Nadia smiled softly, smoothing the tangled mess back so she could see her face. 

Lenore's brows furrowed. Without her curtain of hair, her eyes were assaulted by the morning light. She buried her face into the crook of Nadia's shoulder and grumbled something unintelligible. Green eyes fluttered open, hazy from sleep until she got her bearings again. 

"Good morning, my dear." Nadia said, kissing Lenore's forehead. Lenore mumbled something that might have been a "good morning". Lenore stretched, popping her joints and wiping the sleep and crud from her eyes. 

"I don't want to leave the bed, but I'm starving and I gotta pee." Lenore grumbled. Nadia chuckled as Lenore slipped out of bed to use the restroom. Meanwhile, Nadia stretched and began her morning routine, at least, to the best of her abilities. She started a pot of tea on Asra's stove and did her morning stretches while she waited for it to boil. Lenore exited the bathroom and joined her. Lenore has gotten better at matching her poses. Lenore has been training with Nahara the last few years, and her strength and balance has improved dramatically. It has enriched their love life tenfold. 

When the teapot whistled, Nadia poured them each a cup and they sat at the small table together and sipped in silence. Lenore's hunger for more than just tea had her heating up rice and milk and making Asra's recipe for rice pudding that apparently was a must when staying in Nopal. Spiced with cinnamon, the rice pudding hit the spot. After breakfast, they had the whole day free. 

Nadia was not quite used to this much freedom. She was always busy with something, it felt odd to have nothing to do. Well... She did have _one_ thing to do... 

"Come back to bed with me, dear." Nadia asked, caressing her wife's hand in her own. Lenore was unable to resist and followed Nadia without hesitation. Nadia crawled into bed and pulled Lenore on top of her. They were still in their bedclothes - Nadia in her robe and Lenore in a cropped shirt and shorts. Nadia pulled Lenore's shirt over her head and ran her hands up and down the expanse of exposed skin of her wife's back. 

"You know, I've been having this urge lately..." Nadia confessed. "Seeing our friends with their families... It almost makes me want to start one of our own. I know adoption is perhaps our only option, but the thought of you carrying our baby..."

"Actually..." Lenore slipped away to rifle through their bags, looking for something. "Ta-daaa!" Lenore handed a mysterious looking book to Nadia. 

"I went through Asra's things and found several books on penises." Lenore whispered conspiratorially, as if somebody might overhear them. "Turns out, he changes things up down there depending on his mood." 

The two lovers scanned the book for the spell they would need. Upon finding it, they prepared for the ritual. They slipped out of their clothes, Nadia folding hers neatly while Lenore tossed hers somewhere on the floor, and chanted the spell. Nadia's anatomy changed shape until she was left with the proper "tools" to impregnate her wife. One last touch was added: an aphrodisiac Nadia had been wanting to try for some time. 

Feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac take hold, Lenore crashed her lips against Nadia's. She was hot and wet and wanted her wife to fuck her til she couldn't walk. But even with the added drug, Nadia was patient. She ran her fingers over Lenore's skin, leaving a hot, fiery trail in their wake. At least, that's how it felt to Lenore. She sat straddling Nadi's lap, core dripping with want, and panting. 

Nadia kept teasing, touching lightly as the drug had her new parts stiff and pressing up into the crack of Lenore's derriere. It was slowly being lubed up by the slick coming from her wife. The sweet, tell-tale sign that Lenore was loving every agonizing minute. She decided to give her a little more and began pinching Lenore's stiff pink nipples. The moan Lenore let out was positively pornographic. Lenore could feel Nadia's dick and it was big. She had to have it as soon as possible. Lenore began bucking her hips, trying to get off on Nadia's stomach, but the countess held her wife's hips steady. 

"Are you ready for me?" Nadia questioned. 

"Yes! Yes, please, my love! Take me! Fuck me!" Lenore cried. 

"How do you want me?" 

"Any way! I don't care! I just need you inside me!" Lenore's moaning and pleas were going straight to Nadia's new penis. 

"Face the mirror. I want you to watch yourself as I fill you." Nadia ordered. Lenore got on her hands and knees, offering her bottom to her wife. Nadia lined herself up with Lenore's core and sunk in to the base. It was something they did often with a strap on, but for the first time, Nadia could feel everything. Oh, Lenore was so wet, so good! Nadia needed to move. She held Lenore's hips as she plowed into Lenore's pussy. Over and over, faster, harder... Every moan shot arousal to her dick, twitching inside her love. 

Lenore couldn't take any more, and neither could Nadia. With a cry, Lenore came, squeezing around Nadia, who quickly joined her. Nadia felt as her orgasm shot spurts of seed into her wife. It was an unusual sensation, but not unwelcome. White cum was starting to ooze out around her dick, but she kept Lenore plugged. The sensitivity of her new part, plus the aphrodisiac had Nadia bucking her hips again. She wanted to keep going, to keep Lenore plugged and filled with cum until she was positive her wife's body accepted her seed. Nadia was nothing if not thorough. 

"Nadi, please, I want you in my mouth." Lenore begged. 

"There will be time for that later. For now, I want to fuck your pretty pussy until I know you're carrying our child." 

... 

*~Several hours later~*

Lenore laid on the bed, dead asleep. A dildo was pressed deep inside her to ensure not a drop of Nadia's cum was wasted. Nadia watched her sleep with a feeling of pride. Lenore was so good for her. She took several rounds of fucking like a champ and was begging for more, even when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Nadia promised after a good sleep and a meal break, they could go back to it once more.

Nadia herself was feeling exhausted. She held her wife close as she drifted off, her last thought before sleep took hold was how thankful she was to have Lenore.


End file.
